1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a liquid type squeeze bottle for dispensing metered amounts of a liquid material. More specifically, it is directed to such dispensers wherein the squeeze bottle is filled to a desired dosage level in its upright position and then squeezed a second time in its inverted position to dispense the liquid which has been preselected and previously squeezed into a dispensing chamber.
2. Prior Art Statement
Numerous liquid dispensing devices have been developed over the years and containers using dip tubes have been around for a number of decades. Most of these rely upon a two step technique involving the squeezing of a flexible container for movement of liquid through the dip tube into a secondary chamber at the top of the container, followed by a second action involving depression or squeezing of the top of the container to force the liquid out of the secondary chamber. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,942,762 issued on Jun. 29, 1960 to Morris Fahr describes a dispensing unit for toilet lotions which includes a dip tube within a flexible container, wherein the dip tube is connected to a cap which includes a one way ball valve which permits squeezing of the liquid in the container through the ball valve and into a chamber at the top. After the liquid has been squeezed into the top chamber, the user depresses the top of the container to force out the desired lotion. This container does not have a dispensing system which involves the squeezing of the container itself in two steps as is done in the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,236, also issued to Morris Fahr, describes a very similar dispenser but with a rather unusual top which is designed for downward squeezing to dispensing a liquid which has already been squeezed up into the upper chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,972 describes a liquid measuring and dispensing apparatus which involves a rather complex arrangement with a dip tube, ball and spring with a side vent arrangement. This complicated dispensing unit requires intricate casting of the container parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,547 issued to Robert Donahue on Mar. 7, 1978 describes a measuring and dispensing apparatus for use with a squeeze container which has an enlarged cylindrical base portion and upstanding portion which has a lower end in the base portion and the upper end at the outlet, wherein the upper end thereof has orifices through which liquid may be squeezed so that an "overflow" chamber type arrangement is utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,749 issued on Jul. 31, 1979 to Robert Bennett describes a squeezable dispenser with an outlet closure which is used with a flexible container wherein the dispenser, has only two main parts plus a ball and dip tube. However, special venting and a complicated cap is required. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,180 issued on Feb. 25, 1980 to Robert Bennett describes another rather complex liquid dispenser system utilizing a dip tube. Again, a rather unusual and complicated cap is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,346 issued on Jul. 8, 1980 to Ravinder Mehra et al describes a variable volume dispensing bottle with a push/pull closure and includes a squeeze dip tube type arrangement. Again, this requires a complex cap in order to function properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,897 issued to Michael Wortley on Dec. 2, 1986 describes a metering dispenser utilizing a cup type arrangement in the cap of the squeeze container, with a dip tube and with a valve which permits filling of the cup and subsequent removal of the cap for dispensing thereform.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,767 issued on Oct. 25, 1988 to Daniel J. Griffiths describes a premeasure dispensing device for fluids which utilizes a dip tube and ball arrangement, except that the dip tube extends to the top of a secondary chamber rather than to the bottom as is described in other prior art devices. Additionally, the ball valve is utilized at the very top of the chamber to facilitate dispensing of a premeasured amount.
Notwithstanding the formidable prior art described above, none of these patents teach or render obvious the concept of a dispensing unit with a dip tube and valving to allow a metered amount by squeezing and then final dispensing by inversion and subsequent squeezing of the main container as in the present invention.